Gotti
| affiliation = Fire Tank Pirates | occupation = Assassin | epithet = | jva = }} Gotti is an assassin in the Fire Tank Pirates. Appearance Gotti is a very large man with spiky light hair on the sides of his head and beard, although the top of his head is bald. He wears a dark vest with a light suit underneath it, with a large cape over it. He has a large metal plate on his left shoulder going down his left side with the same symbol as Vito's tattoos on it. His right forearm has a giant three-barreled machine gun attached onto it, which has a chain on it. Whether this is an additional attachment or a limb replacement has yet to be confirmed. Personality Gotti is a hotheaded man who acts very violently to people who disrespect his fellow crew members, and his violent rages are difficult for even his crewmates to stop. However, Gotti is deeply afraid of Charlotte Chiffon. Relationships Crew Capone Bege As with the other crew members, Gotti is very loyal to his captain, whom he addresses as "Father". During the meeting between the Straw Hat Pirates and Fire Tank Pirates, Gotti was willing to intervene when Luffy stated his intentions of wanting to attack Bege and stated he would not let anyone disrespect his captain. Vito When Gotti heard Sanji yell at Vito, he became very enraged and attempted to kill Sanji for the disrespectful act, despite Vito telling him to stop. Charlotte Chiffon Gotti is shown to fear his captain's wife, Charlotte Chiffon, as she was able to stop him from attacking Sanji and capable of dragging him by the ear. Chiffon also berated him as endangering her mother's plans by harming Sanji as it would have lead to fatal consequences for Capone Bege. Other Sanji Despite his immense value to Big Mom (and, by extension, to Gotti's captain, Capone Bege), Gotti threatened Vinsmoke Sanji when the cook disrespected Vito. Sanji responded to his anger apathetically, causing Gotti to become even more angry. Abilities and Powers Weapons Gotti has a giant, three-barreled machine gun installed onto his right forearm. He also used a cutlass in order to silence a door homie, being skillful enough to cleanly carve the entire face out without causing any excessive damage to the door. History Whole Cake Island Arc When Vito entered Sanji's room on the Big Mom Pirates' ship and Sanji told him to get out, Gotti heard this and became enraged. Vito attempted to stop him as Gotti held his machine gun at Sanji, who responded by telling them both to get out. This enraged Gotti even more, but Charlotte Chiffon entered the room, telling Gotti that severe retributions would be exacted against his captain if anything were to happen to Sanji. Gotti fell to the floor in fear, apologizing profusely. Bege's family and his crew took a captive Pekoms to an edge of a cliff at the northeastern coast of Whole Cake Island. Gotti watched as his captain shot Pekoms, causing the mink to fall into the shark-infested waters below. Two days later, Gotti was with his crew in Bege's hideout as Bege prepared to meet with Monkey D. Luffy to negotiate an alliance to take down Big Mom. When the Fire Tank Pirates met with Luffy a few hours later, Gotti attempted to attack Luffy when Luffy tried punching Bege for shooting Pekoms. After Jinbe broke up the quarrel, Gotti sat next to Bege as the latter went over his assassination plot. As guests arrived at the wedding venue, the Fire Tank Pirates acted as security. When Bege went over the plan with Caesar Clown, the crew noticed a door homie listening to them, so Gotti cut off its face in order to silence it. Trivia *Gotti is possibly named after John Gotti, a mobster who was the head of the Gambino crime family. References Site Navigation ca:Gotti it:Gotti fr:Gotti ru:Готти Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Assassins Category:Cyborgs Category:Totto Land Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Fire Tank Pirates Category:Swordsmen